(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hollow wall partition assembly which has a ceiling runner engageable with snap-on trim pieces and snap-on components.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Present hollow wall partition assemblies utilize a flanged ceiling rail. These flanged rails provide channels for engagement with upper edges of wall panels. The ceiling rails therefore separate and support opposing rows of panels.
When assembled, present wall partition assemblies typically provide a decorative upper molding surface. This decorative surface is, in many systems, the exposed portions of the ceiling rail. Most commonly, aluminum ceiling rails are anodized such that a desirable esthetic effect is provided with these exposed portions.
An economic problem exists with the existing flanged ceiling rail. The cost of anodizing the entire aluminum rail is out of proportion to the amount of exposed surface area viewable when the assembly is installed. Concealed, or non-exposed, surfaces of flanges, top plates, and other portions of the ceiling rail are chargeable surfaces for anodizing costs because the entire surface area must be anodized. Since these surfaces are not seen when the partition assembly is in position, it would be desirable to avoid the additional costs.
Also, in using the anodized, or finished, flanged ceiling rail, additional time must be spent during installation because precision cutting and fitting at corners and joints is required. This portion of installation must be performed by skilled craftsmen. It would save time and reduce costs to provide a flanged rail that can be installed with its basic mill finish and be simply square cut and butted at tee intersections as well as merely roughly mitered with a hacksaw at corners.
When a wall partition assembly is utilized in areas where door frames, windows, and other openings are involved, the additional required job-site cutting and installation becomes a severe burden both from a standpoint of time and money. It would be particularly desirable to alleviate these problems.